


Fuck me and my Mom: The Lodges and the Coopers

by ll72



Series: Fuck me and my Mom [11]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Adult Content, Daughter swapping, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Hardcore Sex, Lesbian, Porn movie shooting, Sex Toys, You Have Been Warned, don't read if you're offending by graphic sexual content, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll72/pseuds/ll72
Summary: The Lodges and Coopers fuck and are filmed for a porn shoot





	Fuck me and my Mom: The Lodges and the Coopers

The Lodges had proved to be one of my most popular mom-daughter combos, a hot pair of vixens who'd shown their wild and slutty side in their intro to porn. So when they rang up with a proposal for a second shoot, I wasn't going to say no. Especially when they sent me some shots of the other hot mother and sexy teen daughter they were suggesting they shot it with. The Coopers came from the same suburban town, a place called Riverdale, as the Lodges lived in; according to Hermione and Veronica they were just friends, but it was obvious to me that they were buddies who brought benefits. Not that I could blame the Lodges for sampling teenage blonde Betty or her sexy Mom, Alice - they were a hot a pair of sluts as had graced the screen. 

I was tempted to do a threesome with them myself, I could certainly imagine it would be more than averagely enjoyable to have my dick down Alice's butt-hole, whilst her daughter lubricated it with her tongue. United in sexiness even in the nude pictures I'd been sent they otherwise gave off different vibes, Betty innocent and sweet looking, Alice a mature disciplinarian. Unfortunately I'd agreed with the Lodges that providing the photos showed the Coopers were as fuckable as they'd described I'd let them all shoot a lesbian scene and if there's one thing that's important in this business it's keeping the talent happy. 

Getting on the phone I quickly arranged a date for me to come over to Riverdale to shoot them, together with the remuneration for the stars, before putting together a scenario for the shoot and e-mailing them. By return they agreed that a daughter-swap was the way to go, with the Moms fucking each other's daughters; the only thing left to do was book our plane tickets and get to Riverdale.

After a night in the hotel, Brandi left first thing in the morning to set up the gear at the Cooper's place, with Susie going with her so that could do their make-up. I had a nice leisurely breakfast and made some small changes to the shooting script, before going over just after lunch. I rang the doorbell and waited; it was worth it as Alice opened the door. She was half ready - her make-up done and wearing her suspenders and panties - but she hadn't yet got on her dress, her tits bouncing and jiggling as she gestured me in. I'm not going to deny I was half-tempted to tear up the plan and have the scene with me in it, but I'm a professional and so I greeted her and followed her in.

If my introduction to Alice had been cock-hardening my intro to her daughter almost wrecked my pants as she was kneeling forward on her knees, her naked ass towards the door as she prepped the back-hole with a plug. It was such a hot sight that I almost didn't respond to Veronica's greeting as she entered the front room - if she hadn't taken position beside her friend and started to open her own ass I'm pretty sure I'd have been so engrossed in Betty's butt-plugging I'd have missed her. I shook my head to clear it and quickly got myself back into the present, introducing myself properly to the Coopers (meeting them for the first time in the literal flesh) and then reacquainting myself with the Lodges. As Susie finished the make-up of Hermione, Alice got into her low-cut dress and the teens continued their prep I went through the changes with them, before repeating the exercise with Brandi to make sure she got some top quality shots in.

Then we were ready...

*

The Milfs and their daughters were sitting on a couch made for two, squashed so closely together so that they couldn't help but touch. Not that they needed much persuasion, as Hermione ran her hand through Betty's hair, flicking it over the giggling teen's shoulder, whilst Alice slipped her hand up and down Veronica's naked thigh. Both of the older women were wearing tight and low-cut dresses, which showed their figures and demonstrated their cleavage. Their daughters were less formal, an ensemble of loose vests and tiny cotton shorts, which accentuated their hot teen bodies.

In front of them Brandi was pointing the camera and waiting as I counted down, "Three, two, one...." I paused for a second to allow everyone to realise we were rolling before speaking to the porn stars on the sofa, making sure I was loud enough for the equipment to pick up; "Do you want to introduce yourselves?"

Hermione leaned towards the lens so that it could pick up her cleavage, "I'm Hermione Lodge," she moved her hand from Betty to touch Veronica's shoulder, "and this is my daughter, Veronica." The teen grinned and licked her ruby red lips, making the gloss shine even brighter.

"And I'm Alice," her friend purred and her hand moved to touch her daughter's thigh, "and this is my daughter, Betty." The teen blonde giggled and simpered, preening herself at the camera.

"Veronica, you and Hermione have made a 'Fuck me and my Mom' before; and you're back for more?"

"We loved it, getting nailed together is a great way to bond," the teen temptress smiled sexually as her Mom returned to stroking Betty's hair and Alice's hand went back to younger Lodge's thigh.

"From our last shoot we know you like cock, but it turns out you both like pussy as well."

"Yes," smiled Hermione, flicking a strand of Betty's hair with one finger, as the rest of them rested lightly on the teen's shoulder, "As much as dick."

"We go both ways," confirmed her pouting daughter.

"So we're going to do something different for this shoot," I said, "Now let's turn to our newcomers, Alice and Betty. Hi!"

"Hello" "Hi" they both gave little waves to the camera, both stretching and turning their hot bodies to show off their curves and sexy smiles.

"This is your first time on camera, yes?"

"We're porn virgins," Alice confirmed.

"But not the first time you've had a mother and daughter fuckfest?"

Alice gave a small laugh, "No, we've shared dick before - the boy next door is very accommodating, he can manage us both."

"It leaves him exhausted though," replied Veronica and grinned at the two Coopers, who smiled in agreement.

I carried on, "So what about girls, you lezzed it up before?"

They both nodded, "I'm a cheerleader," said Betty, "and there's more than one of my squad who I've gone down with, including Ronnie." Veronica grinned and nodded.

"What about you Alice? You explored your sapphic side?"

The older blonde nodded, "Since before Betty was born, I started off when I was a cheerleader and have being munching pussy since."

"But I'm right in saying this is going to be the first time you've gone lesbian together?" They nodded and I added, "Looking forward to it?" They nodded again, grinning widely.

"So Hermione, Veronica - Ronnie?" she nodded at the change to her name to show she was okay with my use of the diminutive. "Have you doubled up for some girl on girl before?"

"No, this our first time together as well," Hermione said and her daughter nodded her eager agreement, giggling as Alice squeezed her thigh. "We're looking forward to it," and again Ronnie nodded eagerly.

"Okay, let me take a step back and let you horny pairs get on with it." I relaxed back in my chair and let Brandi take control. She kept them all in shot as Alice and Ronnie turned their heads together at the same time as Hermione and Betty, the Moms' and teens opening their mouths as their lips pressed together in some intergenerational kissing. Even from my seat I could sense the passion, seeing the tremor of the lips and the stab of tongues as they made out, watch their hands move over each thighs and waists, sensually massaging as they came together. Betty and Ronnie's backs were rubbing together as they turned on each other's Moms, they were that close on the small sofa.

I let them continue for a couple more minutes, as the passion exuded from them like waves. But, hot, as watching two Milf's make out with each other's daughters was it ain't porn if they ain't naked, so I said, "Take the tops off." We'd edit out my words in post-production

We'd gone through the actions in the shooting script and I was glad it played off as well in real life as in my head. The two couples broke their kisses, Ronnie and Betty lifting their hands up high so the two older woman could remove their tops and expose two pairs of teenage titties. They bounce and jiggled as their owners giggled and arched, waving them at the Milfs. Hermione went down first, her mouth slipping onto Betty's teat and suckling at the hardening nipples. Seconds later Alice was doing the same to Ronnie, her teeth teasing the erect stub, pulling it out like it was elastic. Both teens moaned and closed their eyes in ecstatic pleasure, Brandi zooming it to capture their enraptured expression, before going out to make sure she got both Moms mouthing the round mounds.

Even as they were working on the tits the two Milfs were also removing the cotton shorts, pulling them down the teen's toned legs. Neither teen was wearing panties and as the shorts went down they opened their thighs to show their hot shaven slits. Not that either remained uncovered for long as both Mom's slid a hand down and the two teens gave another ecstatic sigh as their sexy pussies were stroked and fingered, the old women's digits penetrating deep into the tight holes.

Brandi made sure she was getting plenty of shots we could edit later, the teens' faces - creased in joy, the Moms slurping on their titties, the fingers slamming in and out the shaven slits. She moved from zoom to close-ups, concentrating on one couple and then the other. The two Moms continued to go to town on the naked daughters, their tongues flickering from one nipple to the other, whilst one finger was joined by a second in a driving display of passion.

"OOohhh, mmmmnn, yesss, yesss, oooohhh, urrrhhh," the two teenagers groaned and grunted, shivering and shuddering as each others' Mom's brought them to climax. There bodies rubbed against each other, their naked backs continually bouncing and touching, their hands on each other's thighs as, gripping the flesh as if they were scared to let go.

There was a nod from Brandi that she was happy with the footage and I gave the next instruction, "Dresses."

Up first was Alice, breaking from Ronnie she stood, the teen following her with a lustful gaze. She undid the dress straps and let it drop to the floor, the camera following its fluttering downfall, before she returned to the couch and resumed kissing the teen. Brandi switched sides, covering Hermione as she followed her friend in getting out of her dress.

The four of them were naked on the couch, the Moms kissing the daughters hard and deep, their fingers back at the wet cunts and stroking them. The teens were returning the favour, their hands down at the Milf twats, massaging the shaven slits and finding the special spots to touch and caress. Brandi moved out to make sure she caught the entire sexy tableau, as I got to watch it live - smelling the sex, as well as seeing and hearing the moans and giggles and slurps.

"Let's move to the daughter's licking the Moms," I said, watching as Betty and Alice disengaged and got down on their knees between the Milfs' legs. The older women spread them selves as wide as they could, their legs pressing together on the small couch and the teen's moved forward.

"Mnnn, ooooohh, urrrhhh," the two matures moaned in excitement as the two young womens' tongues touched their twats and began to taste. Following my instructions Brandi zoomed out, making sure she got both the teens in, focusing on their wiggling little butts, the cheeks jiggling and jumping as they dived down on the Moms. She moved slowly up, capturing the heads buried between the older women's legs, the hair flopping and s waving as they bobbed down going into overdrive on the gorgeous cunts. Up she went, moving from the teens to the Moms, both of them heaving and shuddering as they were sent to heaven, concentrating first on the juddering tits and then going upwards so she could get their faces, lit up with pleasure as the teen tongues went deep into them. 

Then she panned back again, getting it all from the upturned toes of the lapping daughters to the mussed hair of the orgasming Moms. "Got it," she murmured to me.

"Go for the close up, I want shots of those tongues and twats," I directed and Brandi gave a professional nod, holding the camera over her shoulder as she moved to stand over Betty and Hermione, pointing now to get the action in detail.

There was only one problem, "Suze, can you move Betty's hair, it's blocking the shot."

Suze put down the cola she was drinking and quickly walked over. She took Betty's blonde tresses in her hand and shifted them sideways, giving Brandi the shot. Brandi nodded that it was fine and Suze moved back out of the way as Brandi crouched down. I could hear the sounds of the tonguehitting twat, but from my chair I still couldn't see, so I twisted my head to look at the monitor. Brandi was getting a perfect a shot as a porn pro could manage, capturing the tongue as it swung back and forth over the juiced up hole. I wasn't the only one enjoying it either, Hermione was shuddering and bucking, her back arching and her eyes glazing. Her mouth fell open and she moaned out, "Ooohhh, yesss, tongue my cunt, lick it out Betty, slurp my pussy."

Beside her Betty's Mom was in equal ecstasy, her body shivering and brushing at her friend's as Hermione's daughter lapped her pussy. Brandi was moving over to make sure she got plenty of footage from that twosome as well, sticking her camera down so it caught Ronnie's tongue as it slithered up and down the sexy Milf slot. Looking at the monitor I could see it in close up as Brandi zoomed in, the skilled teen making her older partner leak with excitement, the Milf's cunt lips glistening with cum and saliva as Veronica went in. 

"OOoohhh," Alice grunted, "Yessss, yesss, that's a good girl, make me cum you sexy slut." 

Ronnie tongue went deeper, a couple of fingers prying the slit wider to allow easy entrance. Brandy moved the camera so that it was almost following the Latino in, the pink insides visibly pulsating on the monitor as the teen's flexible tongue explored the hole. 

"Ooohhh, yesss, ooohhh," both Milfs were shaking and shuddering, leaning back on the couch, their eyes rolling in their heads and their mouths open as they drew in deep gasps. Brandi was moving to shoot some more of that, taking in the scene and focusing on the Milfs' faces as they climaxed, "Ooohhh, fuuuckkk, yessss, yesssss."

I gave them a few moments to relax back into the couch, breathing heavily and gazing at the ceiling as if there were angels on it. "Let's go for the sixty-nine," I then said.

The two combos disengaged, Betty and her Mom lying on the floor top to tail as the Lodges got on top of them. They got themselves comfortable and gave a few exploratory licks as Brandi played with the camera, before saying "ready" and hoisting it on her shoulder.

"Get licking," I grinned.

None of them needed the direction repeated.

Four tongues went for four pussies.

Brandi moved round circling the slurping and tonguing foursome, keeping them all in the frame at once. The sound, like a choral rendition, of slurps and moans, came from them as their tongues dug deep into each other, helped along by fingers, rubbing slits and opening holes. Ronnie's ass was going up and down on Alice's face, just inches from her Mom's eyes and Brandi moved to make sure she got some shots of it, going in close so she could see the wide beam on Hermione's lips as she watched her daughter getting tongued. Alice was smiling as well as she lapped up into Veronica, her hands round on top, clasping the teen's rump. She too could see her daughter's cunt getting filled with Milf tongue, and that from the cries and shivers, the blonde teen was loving it.

Kneeling down Brandi made sure she got some close-ups of all the women, catching their happy expressions and powerful laps as they ate the moist cunt in front of them. There was no doubt that all four were enjoying it, I've been a porn director long enough to be able to tell when someone is acting their pleasure, and neither the Coopers or the Lodges were. The passion with which they sixty-nined made me so hard my dick was in danger of bursting and only by a supreme act of will could I stop myself getting it out and jerking off. I closed my eyes, counted to ten, and forced myself to be professional again "Brandi, could you move round and get another shot of Betty's tongue in Hermione, and Betty could you use some finger as well, stuff it in and then follow with your tongue - that's it, get it deep."

The four of them wriggled and writhed, Brandy stepping back again to take the whole scene. She turned and gave me a thumbs up, showing that she'd got what was needed. It was so hot I was tempted to let them continue, and I did pause for longer than was strictly necessary before I said, "Let's move onto the dildos."

I'm not saying the four stars were reluctant to disengage, but they were so slow to move I almost thought they hadn't heard and was about to repeat myself. When they did stand there was wide and happy grins on all their faces, and Betty and Ronnie almost skipped over to Suze, who handed them a couple of dildos. The Milfs meanwhile were back on the couch, legs so far apart that they were draping over each other.

"Come toy our fuckholes," giggled Hermione and Alice repeated it as Brandi filmed; I'd decide which one I'd use when I got to the editing room. Brandi turned to film the two teens walking the last couple of feet, before they dropped down in front of the older women. They moved with a practiced expertise, one hand sliding apart the wet pussy lips, as the other guided the toy into the soaked hole.

"Ooohhh, yesss, that's it baby," moaned Alice as she bucked. Ronnie grinned confidently and worked the toy harder in and out. 

"You as well, Betty, stuff that toy in good, yesss, that's right, urrrhhhh," Hermione shuddered as the blonde teen twisted and turned the dildo, pushing it deeper.

Brandi stepped back to get it all, the naked teens, the toyed Moms, the squeaking sofa. Betty and Veronica went harder and faster, slamming the dildos in deep, their mouths close to the wet hole, so that their tongues could tease the twat lips as they toyed. The two older women enjoyed it, shrieking and squeaking their ecstasy, their bodies shuddering so their naked titties jiggled for Brandi's shot. My camerawoman got it all; moving between the teens' grinning faces and their Moms' contorting ones.

"Get in closer," I instructed her and Brandi knelt just behind Betty, getting a close up shot of the teen driving the dildo deep into Mrs Lodge. The Milf screamed in pleasure, her cunt dripping with cum as the teen filled it with the toy. Betty grinned and pushed her hair back, briefly turning and smiling for the camera before returning her attention to the hot pussy. Brandi adjusted her lens, zooming in closer, so that on the monitor all I could see was the pink hole, surrounded by its chubby lips and the plastic driving between them. After a few minutes Brandi stood, getting another shot of the two women, Hermione buckling in pleasure and Betty grinning as she gave it her.

My camerawoman moved sideways to concentrate on Veronica and Alice; Ronnie was slamming the toy as hard and deep as her friend and Alice was appreciating it loudly. She squealed and Brandi pointed the camera at her face to capture her pleasure, "AAarrrghhh, urrrrhhh, yessss, fuck, that's making me cum." She shuddered and trembled in delight.

Ronnie continued to pound the toy in, slamming the plastic into the wet hole as quick and forcefully as she could manage. Cum trickled from it, coating the plastic and smearing the Latino's fingers. Brandi knelt behind her and took the same shots as she'd done for the others, gradually going in closer and closer so that all I could see on the monitor was the pussy and the penetrating toy. Alice continued to scream her enjoyment, "Aaarrrghh, yessss, yessss, yessss."

Beside her Hermione wasn't being a silent partner either, "Fuuuckk, fuuucckk, yessss, more, Betty, more, aaarrgggh, make me cum!"

The two Milfs shook and shuddered, pressing against each other's naked bodies as the daughters toyed them to an ecstatic paradise. Their screams reverberated around the room and Brandi stepped back to film it all; the monitor almost steaming up as the screen was filled with two bucking Moms, their tits jiggling and wobbling. The two teens grinned at each other and pushed harder.

"Kiss, Betty you and Ronnie first," I directed.

They did as I asked, Brandi filming them as their lips came together and their mouths opened to allow their tongues to flicker at each other. I grinned, "Now Alice and Hermione."

The two Moms came together as well, their mouths moving to engulf the other as they kissed with a passion, Alice's hand moving to stroke Hermione's tit at the same time - impromptu, but a welcome addition all the same. Brandi carried on filming, switching her stance several times to get it from different angles, including a great shot of the Moms' faces as they came in unison with a series of high pitched screams.

"Okay, let's get the strap-ons out," I said confident I had enough footage of the dildoing teens.

The Moms went over to Suze, who handed them a couple of strap-ons. They'd already been prepped by her, not that they needed the lube judging from how wet the teens' pussies were. They were on the couch, rubbing themselves impatiently as they waited for their Moms to pull the toys up and get ready to fuck them. Hermione and Alice were just as keen to bang each other's daughters as the two teens were and they'd soon got the strap-ons up and tight. Brandi did a quick shot of them approaching the couch, whilst the two teens got down, next to each other, on their hands and knees in front of it.

Brandi moved behind the two teens, filming their cute little butts as Betty purred, "Come fuck us."

The Milfs moved to their rear, sliding the large plastic pricks into the waiting pussies. The two teenagers gave a gasp and moan of excitement as they were penetrated from behind. Brandi moved to the front so she could film the expressions of the women and catch the jiggling mature tits as they began to bang away. The Moms gripped the waists of the daughters to give them more leverage and drove at them fasts; the teens squealing in excited delight as the cocks rammed deep into them.

"Give it me hard," screamed Ronnie. Brandi was on the floor making sure she got the best shot, zooming in on the teen and her naked jiggling tits. The teen squealed again, her face twisting in orgasmic joy as the dildo drove into her. Brandi stood up and moved round to take a shot over Alice's shoulder of the dick hammering the dark haired teen's cunt. I watched on the monitor, seeing the thick toy stretch Veronica's cunt and fill it completely. Then Brandi retreated so that she had both matures in shot, filming them from behind for a moment - seeing their rumps rush forward and back as they pounded the doggy-styled teenagers.

Hermione was going at it hard as well; the more experienced porn star slamming the blonde teen porn virgin - to both their enjoyment. Betty was shrieking and gasping, crying out as the orgasms tore her. Brandi moved to stand over her, shooting downwards so as to get a perfect picture of the dildo rapidly going it and out of the teenage slit, the toy gleaming wetly every time it was withdrawn. The Milf's hands moved to the teen's butt, squeezing and kneading it as she fucked. "Oooohh this is so hot, you're so fuckable, this cock is just sliding into your soaking twat," Hermione groaned for the camera.

"AAarrrghh," screamed Betty in return, Brandi moving back so she could get them both in, "Aaarrrghhh, yessss, yessss, fuck me harder." Her beautiful features were screwed tight, her eyes shut tightly and her mouth open wide... "Aaaarrrrghh, get it all in, I want that big cock in me."

The poundings continued as Hermione was happy to oblige. Brandi continued her retreat so she could get all four in the shot again, filming the hard coming Milfs making the teens cum hard. The screams of the climaxing daughters combined to form a perfect accompaniment to the pants and grunts of the thrusting Moms. It was time for a different hole...

"Let's move to anal, wait until Brandi's in position and then switch holes," I instructed.

My camerawoman moved behind and stood on a chair, so that she was shooting downwards. She gave me a quick nod, "Ready."

"Switch holes, Hermione first..." I said to the stars.

"I've got a need for some sweet butt," ad-libbed the Mom as she pulled the soaking cock from the blonde's pussy. With one hand she gripped the right cheek and pulled it apart from it's neighbour, exposing the hole. Ready prepped for the movie by Betty's earlier use of a butt-plug it easily broke as Hermione pushed, sinking into the teen tushy.

Brandi gave me a thumbs up and as Hermione began to drive forward to get the dick in deep I said to Alice, "Time for you to analise Ronnie."

The Milf nodded and followed her friend's example in adding some unscripted dialogue, "I fancy some tight ass as well."

"Go on, please fuck my butt," Ronnie also ad-libbed, not that I minded any of them - it showed they were having a good time and that always shows in the final product.

I watched on the monitor as the plastic cock entered Veronica's far from virgin butt, the hole opening easily to the toy. Brandy kept the focus on it as Alice hammered and slammed, driving the dildo deeper in each time, the tunnel gripping tight as she did. Veronica's buttocks jiggled and rolled as she was pounded forward, Brandy making sure she remained steady as the teen and Milf rocked and rolled. Deeper and deeper Alice went until I could hear the sound of thighs slapping at Ronnie's tush and saw the grin of triumph of the Milf's face. Glancing at the monitor again I saw the toy going all the way in and then being pulled swiftly backwards so it could be shoved in again. Brandi continued to film it as we waited for Hermione to get her strap-on deeply encased in Betty's, non-virgin, but still tight hole.

As soon as she had Brandi moved to the side to film from an angle where you could see both daughters getting sodomised together, the strap-ons pounding down their anal passages. The two teens bucked and screamed as the Moms fucked their most taboo hole. I watched, grinning as the dicks drove in, it was a delicious sight and I knew my subscribers would enjoy it almost as much as I was. Brandi was over Hermione's shoulder, filming in close-up the dick pounding Betty's butt; the teen was bouncing back, energetically and eagerly riding the dick - she had a great future in the porn industry. The camera zoomed in closer so that all you could see was the thick veined plastic vanishing between the cheeks and into the tight anal hole. It pumped in and out as speed, flaming and burning the ass.

"Hermione, take the dick out now, let Brandi get some gape," I said.

The older woman pulled out the dick with a pop and Betty immediately reached round to grasp her ass and pull her buttocks apart so Brandi could get a nice long shot of her wrecked rectum, showing how much of a pounding the teen had got. I waited for a few moments, until the puckered hole began to slowly close. "Now let's do the same for Ronnie."

There was another pop as Alice withdrew, the expanded asshole of the teen Latino gaping open as Brandi filmed the inside, evidence of the powerful butt-fucking that had just happened. Not that it was over. "Let's do the second anal shot," I said with a grin.

A smiling Alice and Hermione sat down again on the couch, spreading their legs open and pointing their cocks onward. The two teens clambered backwards onto each other's Moms, lowering their open asses down on the toy, the Milfs helping to guide them down. Within a minute both were happily impaled as Brandi knelt on one knee in front of them taking it all in as they began to fuck again. 

I could see the shaven pussies of the two teens glistening with sexual delight as they bounced on the strap-ons. Their toes curled on the Milfs' thighs as if they were trying to hook on and their pert teenage tits jiggled and jumped as they did. Brandi zoomed in closer so we could catch them both in detail, the hard nipples and the open gasping mouths, the hair flicking on their shoulders and the glint in their eyes as they rose and fell. Then she went lower so you could see the pinkness of their slits, gleaming and glistening, getting even wetter as they touched and rubbed themselves and the dicks pounding into their teen assholes.

"Ooohhh, yessss, this is so good," gasped Veronica.

"AAarrrghh, fuck, I'm loving this great big dick," Betty agreed.

The Milfs slammed harder, their hands gripping the teens' waists so hard you could see the finger marks, "Oh God, yesssss, fuccckkk," screamed Veronica.

Again there was no disagreement from Betty, "AArrrrrrgghh, my ass, fuck my fucking ass hard."

The Moms pounded upwards and the daughters slammed down in a sexual dance so perfect that it seemed to be synchronised. Betty and Veronica were rubbing their pussies as they did, their fingers spinning round in circles over the lips and clit, making them even wetter. Brandi moved in closer, almost so it was like the camera was going up first Betty's pussy and then, a minute later, Veronica's, before she came out and took the whole scene again.

"Hold hands," I said and the two teens did, gripping each other like they were Hansel and Gretel lost in the wood. I left it like that for a moment, before saying, "Kiss."

The two teens paused their poundings (though the Moms didn't, so Betty and Ronnie shook like leaves in a gale) and brought their faces together, their mouths opening for a passionate kiss. Brandi moved into focus on their faces and then out again, so that you could see the kiss at the same time as the cocks slamming upwards. Seeing two sexy teens slurping each other's faces off whilst getting anally penetrated was sure to make my subscribers reach for their own dicks, it was that hot. 

Once we'd got enough footage, I told them to break and they resumed bouncing on the Milf strap-on, soon screaming in pleasure again as they reached climax. "Aaaarrrghhh, aaaaarrrghhh fuck, yesssss! Aaaarrrrghhh!" Brandi got plenty of footage of their cumming faces, the expression twisted and torn but still sexy and beautiful.

The two Milfs went quicker, pounding the strap-ons deep into the orgasming teens, making them shriek and shudder even more. I watched, flicking between the live show feet in front of me and monitor even nearer. Brandi was a real pro and she was getting a multitude of shots - close-up, even more close-up and family scenes, plus everything in between. Personally I could have watched forever, but I could tell that with all the energetic fucking going on they were close to flagging and I didn't want to dilute the quality by having anything below par, so before it could happen I said, "Final shot, atm."

The teen pulled themselves off and I noticed they were panting from more than the anal orgasms, proving my decision right. They quickly got to their knees upraising their asses so Brandi could get another shot of their battered and gaping backholes. There mouths slipped down the strap-ons that had just been up their asses, sucking them as deep as they could as Hermione and Alice grinned. "High five," I said.

They nodded and repeated my words, as they slapped their hands together in triumph, the gaped teens going deeper down the dick.

This was where the credits would roll, for what I was sure was going to be another hit for 'Fuck me and my Mom'.

*

Also in this series

1\. The Gilmore Girls get their holes filled by James Rock (28 mins)  
2\. Desperate Housewife, Susan Mayer, shares James with her daughter (31 mins)  
3\. There are no rules as James has a date with Cate Hennessy and her teenage daughters (32 mins)  
4\. Pretty little Aria Montgomery fucks with James and her Mom (30 mins)  
5\. An animated adventure as Mr Incredible and Mrs Incredible join Frozone and James Rock to film Vi for the first time. (31 mins)  
6\. Bree and Danielle van de Kamp show how desperate they are for dick (29 mins)  
7\. Pretty little Aria Montgomery is joined by the equally pretty Hanna Marin and their Moms (29 mins)  
8\. Buffy Summers and her Mom, use their tongues, fingers and toys to slay the holes of Cordelia Chase (33 mins)  
9\. Dawn and Joyce Summers vamp it up with James (34 mins)  
10\. James isn't crying a river as he gets Veronica and Hermione Lodges (27 mins)


End file.
